Logbook of the Santiago
This logbook was the ship's log for the Santiago, captained by Juan Ponce de León. The Spanish would gain possession of the logbook after an old castaway was brought to King Ferdinand's palace. With the help of the logbook, The Spaniard sailed to find the Fountain of Youth. History Early use At some point in the early 1500s, the logbook was used during the voyages of Juan Ponce de León's ship, the Santiago, including the discovery of the Fountain of Youth. The logbook became one of the very few items that had the route to the Fountain written, as well as the ritual of the Fountain. A sailor who once sailed with Ponce de León later had the logbook he was lost at sea. Spanish's discovery In 1750, off the coast of Spain, the sailor was found with the logbook by fishermen. He was taken to King Ferdinand's royal palace in Cádiz. Upon arriving, Ferdinand took the book and read through it and, upon finding an archaic symbol, discovered that the myths surrounding the Fountain of Youth were true. Ferdinand gave the logbook to The Spaniard and sent him to find and destroy the Fountain. It is unknown what became of the logbook after the quest for the Fountain of Youth. Appearance and design examines the logbook.]] The logbook of the Santiago was a book bounded with a black leather strap. During the 15th century, the logbook was written to chronicle the voyages of conquistador Juan Ponce de León. Information of the legendary Fountain of Youth was written into the logbook, including its location and how the Fountain worked through the Profane Ritual. Behind the scenes *In the first screenplay draft of At World's End, Hector Barbossa starts to search for the Fountain of Youth, using the captain's journal of Juan Ponce de León that he took from Tia Dalma who in turn received it from a mermaid. *While it wasn't confirmed onscreen in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, it is quite possible that the Profane Ritual was written in the log of the Santiago. That would explain The Spaniard's interest in the Chalices of Cartagena, if only to destroy them along with the Fountain. In the film's visual guide, a page chronicling the ritual appears to be written in an old book, making the idea more possible. *The log book used in On Stranger Tides was handwritten by Heather Pollington.[https://www.heatherpollington.com/projects/pirates-of-the-caribbean-on-stranger-tides heatherpollington.com Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides] *Part of the log, written in Spanish, could be seen at one point in the first scene of On Stranger Tides. Most of the known written content roughly translates to: ::April 9, 1513 ::Strong winds tomorrow. We found a current so strong that we were forced to :A portion of the log also says The rigging needs repairing. Everything else written in the logbook is unknown. *In LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, the logbook was stolen from King Ferdinand by Angelica. But before that, the King took a map with the route to the Fountain from the book, and gave it to The Spaniard. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization)'' Notes and references de:Das Logbuch der Santiago Category:Objects Category:Books